Roommates to Soulmates
by StormyLove
Summary: My very very late stories for Soma week Sudden inspirations for the prompts. Enjoy :)
1. Roommates

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater **sad face**

* * *

><p>Blair walked out from Maka's room after her afternoon nap, stretching her paws out in front of her. Clawing at the floor she moved forward allowing for her hind legs to stretch as well. Shaking herself out of her sleep stage she noticed said girl reading on the couch. Grinning, Blair jumped up onto her lap trying to get some attention from the meister.<p>

"Hey Blair did you enjoy your nap?" Maka asked as she continued to read her book with one hand and the other took to petting Blair.

"Nyaaa I did thanks for asking Maka. Say Maka I've been wondering, just how did scythie-boy and you become being roommates?" she looked up to the scythe wielder.

"Why the sudden interest Blair?" she looked curiously at the feline.

"I'm just curious Maka. Is it the academy rules or something?"she asked using her tail as a bookmark to save Maka's place.

"Lord Death prefers partners to live together but the choice is ultimately up to the students." she explained.

"So what's your story? Did you guys move in right away or did that take time?"

"Ever hear of the term curiosity killed the cat?"

"Good thing I have more than one life. Bu-tan just wants to know how her kittens ended up living together. Is that a crime?"

"No it's not Blair. To answer your question, no we didn't move in right away." Maka set her book down on her lap careful not to crush Blair's tail. She reached out scratching the cat witch under the chin, earning her a deep purr.

"Aww why nots?"

Maka sighed trying to remember back to the time she and Soul had become partners and all the craziness that happened afterward. She placed her book down besides her and looked down at the cat.

"Guess I'll start from the beginning."

_Flashback_

_Maka sat at the kitchen table with a newspaper sprawled out in front of her. She will be starting at the DWMA in a month and she wanted to find her own place, so she didn't have to live with her good for nothing papa. (She would be stressed with finding a female partner.) What she really wanted was a female scythe partner but scythes in general were rare, so to find a female scythe would be ten times harder to find but she wanted to be like her mama minus having a male partner. All males were the same and she won't be dealing with any of that drama. She wanted to find a place so she didn't have to worry about finding one later on with her partner and it be an easier transition. _

"_Good morning Maka! Are you ready for orientation and the formal gathering tonight?" Spirit came down the stairs seeing his precious daughter at the table._

_Maka acknowledge her papa with just a nod as she was engrossed in the paper. He sighed as he grabbed his stuff and went out the door._

_"I'll see you later tonight Maka. Have a nice day and remember that papa loves you/"_

_Maka rolled her eyes as she got ready to head to the DWMA's orientation. There wasn't much that she didn't know but it was mandatory for all students to attend._

_~After Orientation~_

_Maka had walked out of the auditorium as the orientation was finally over. She had to admit this years group looked exceptional. According to Professor Sid, the group only had one scythe. She was hoping it was a female. She made mental notes of worthy partners, which was a handful of females. She did note one person who stuck out the most to her. Granted the person was a male but something about him struck her. Snow white hair and the most reddest eyes that she has ever seen. He seemed bored at the orientation though she couldn't blame him as a lot of the other students just wanted to get it over with to find partners. She swore to herself that she wouldn't get involved with the white hair boy because they are nothing but trouble._

_She left the DWMA and went looking for a few apartments that she found earlier that morning. Each one was close to the school, so she wouldn't need to get herself a car. After looking at the first place, she dubbed it too small for two people. Maka had a feeling that it wouldn't be easier to find a place if they were this small. Looking down at her watch, she noted that she had to get back to the school for the formal gathering. Opting not to wear anything fancy she stayed in her trench coat and school girl outfit. _

_Walking back up the stairs of the school, she went into one of the ballrooms and tried to find the potential partners she made note from earlier. Finding one of the girls, she made her way over to her and struck up a conversation._

"Uhhh Maka that isn't telling me **HOW** you two ended up living together." Blair groaned as she was getting bored of the story.

"Fine fine Blair god thought you'd want to know how we met and became partners?"

"I do but skip all the boring stuff I want the juicy stuff."

"There wasn't anything juicy about it Blair. Jeez get your head outta the gutter will ya, Anyways" She giggled not hearing Soul come out from his room when she continued on with the story.

_The night didn't go as well as she planned as all the potential partners were already paired up or don't wish to become a death scythe. The only one who came close was a girl name Tsubaki but that idiot loudmouth friend of hers already snatched her up. Sneaking out of the ballroom, she walked down the halls when she heard something._

"_What was that?' she asked herself as she made her way towards the noise. Her feet brought her to the music room. Carefully wedging herself between the small space between the door and the fame, she saw the snow haired boy from earlier today playing the piano. It was beautiful as far as she was concern. Once he ended, she gave a small clap which made him whirled around in shock._

"_What are you doing here?" he snapped._

"_I was walking down the hall when I heard something, so I came by to check it out. It was beautiful."_

"_Tch you know nothing about music then if you thought that was beautiful." he gave a snarky replied. _

"_I don't need to know anything about music to know a piece is well compose in my opinion. Anyways why aren't you back at the party?"_

"_Not my thing." _

"_Meister or Weapon?" she asked bluntly not seeing the tag on his suit._

"_Weapon, I'm a scythe pretty cool eh? You?" he answered as she mentally groaned._

"_Meister and I will create a stronger death scythe that will surpass my papa."_

"_Then how about we team up? You want to create a death scythe and I want to be one of Lord Death's weapons."_

"_No."_

"_Why not?'_

"_You're a male plain and simple."_

"_No need to be sexist pigtails."_

"_My name isn't pigtails it's Maka and all males are the same."_

"_You don't even know me pigtails so how can you make that call?"_

"_Easy because I can."_

"_Well before you judge, this is who I am and by the way the name is Soul." he turned back around and started to play. _

_As his fingers hit the keys a dark eerie noise filled the room. Though it sounded dark, she could tell he was putting all his emotions in what he was playing and it was even more beautiful than the last piece he played. She could relate to this boy and the song was drawing her closer to him. Her feet bringing her right behind him as he continue to stroke the keys. Once he was done he turned around and gave her a grin, showing off his shark like teeth._

"_So what do you say pi.. I mean Maka, partners?" he caught himself before she could protest about her name and stuck his hand out._

_She looked at him for a moment weighing down the pros and cons on having him as a partner. She was want she wanted but the wrong gender. Could she really put her faith in him? Something about that piece made her want to know about him that her subconscious had already decided for her when she first heard him play._

"_Partners." she took his hand into hers and shook. They would go to the registry tomorrow and sign up officially._

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaka."

"Blair I'm getting to it I promise, but I wanted to tell you how we became partners first before telling you how we ended up living together."

"Fiiiiiiiine but hurry I wanna know."

_After a few months of partnering up, Maka knew she had a lot of work with Soul. He didn't talk much about his life and where he came from before coming to Death City but she knew that he has a lot to learn about this kind of life style. The two had their arguments but nothing that they couldn't compromise later on. She had opened up a little bit to him about her trust issues with the male population. He had vowed to make her see that not all guys are the same and that he could trust her. _

_It was a Thursday night and she was walking back home from the library. Her papa wasn't happy that she had partner with a boy which made her happy that it irritated him. She walked inside the house only to once again come home to her papa escorting around with two random women. Anger, frustration and hurt hit her as she turned the other way and ran to one place she knew she could go. After ten minutes of running, she made her way up a flight of stairs, down the hall to apartment 18. Knocking repeatedly on it making it sound like she was banging on it, the door opened, revealing an angry Soul. His face soften up when he saw it was Maka, who looked like she was about to burst into tears. Moving aside, allowing her to come in he closed the door and turned back to be tackled by brute force. Maka had lunge herself into Soul, tears failing to stay put. Soul not knowing how to deal with upset girls just wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_What happened Maka? Your not injured are you?" he asked with a tint of concern in his voice, daring not to move them. She just shook her head as her tears continue to fall. _

"_Not a mind reader here Maka. You wanna tell me what's wrong? We can sit down if you want.__ Do you wanna sit down?" he asked feeling her head nod. He moved them__ over to the couch. Pulling away slightly, he lowered his face to look at hers. Though they had become partners, he wasn't use to people breaking down in front of him_

"_Maka talk to me, please."_

"_Papa he's at it again. Mama has only been gone a few months and he acts like she has been gone longer. They aren't even divorce yet and is bringing home women every night. I can't take it anymore Soul. He says he loves mama and I but then acts like he is a single man! I can't keep coming home to that Soul." a fresh batch of tears sprung. He began to rub her back, letting her get this out of her system._

"_Then move in with me Maka." _

"_Wait what?"_

"_I said move in here with me Maka. We are partners after all and cool partners look out for each other. After all we are a cool team and your dad really has no say as Lord Death prefers meisters/weapons pairs to live with one another."he shot her his famous smirk making her smile._

"_Thank you Soul." she hugged him tight._

"_Anytime Maka. Stay tonight and we can get your stuff tomorrow after we go to the office and g__et your living situation sorted or whatever it is we have to do." he said, unwrapping his arms and getting her some cloths that she might fit into after her shower and showed her where the second bedroom._

"_Night Soul."_

"_Night Maka. Sleep well and don't worry everything is gonna work out."_

"_I know, thanks and by the way we are going to go over some basic rules tomorrow." she closes the door and he just shook his head, heading to his room._

"Awws even back then scythie-boy had a soft side. How adorable." Blair gushed.

"Yeah but don't tell him that Blair. He would kill me if he knew I told the real story."

"Too late Maka." his husky voice filled the room.

"Gah! hiii Soul, how long have you been standing there?"

"Since the middle of your story Maka. I thought we agreed not to tell the whole story to anyone?"

"We didn't but Blair wanted to know and I know she would keep pushing until she knew the story. You know how she is Soul."

"Yeah Soulie I wanted to know how you two became roommates. No harm is done now I know that you have always had a soft side for Maka. Which is adorable and I'm glad to be living here."

"You can thank mister softie over there Blair." she said as Soul growled at her.

"Maka." he pounced her from behind the couch and began tickling her. Shrieking in giggles, she struggled to get away from his grasps, calling Blair to help. Blair made a beeline out of there with a smile on her face thinking to herself.

_They are made for each other. Shouldn't be long until they are finally together. _

* * *

><p>I know that Soma week was back in march but I honestly couldn't come up with anything back then. I am having writers block for my current stories when I got hit with some inspiration for the prompts. I'm going to post the others regardless because I can.<p> 


	2. Nosebleeds

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater **sad face**

* * *

><p>It was another hot day in Death City and another normal day in the Alban-Eater resident. Maka was up making breakfast for Soul and herself. Granted it was the weekend and they agreed that they would go out to eat, she decided that she'd save them the money and just make breakfast herself. She got the omelets on the plate along with loads of bacon on Soul's and fruit on hers. She made her way to his room using her hip to open the door ready to wake him up. Her smile turned into a frown when she heard his muffled protests and Blair's high-pitched voice.<p>

"Morning Soul get yourself out of bed, I made breakfast for us." her whole face dropped at the sight on the bed.

"Oh good morning Maka. I was just waking up Soulie." she smiled as her large bosoms were pressed against his face.

Maka scoffed as she thought to herself *_more like giving him his morning pleasures.*_

"Blair get off me, this is getting really old real fast." Soul pushed the feline off him wiping his bloody nose.

*Yup another stupid nosebleed. I don't know why it bothers me so much. I'm nothing special to him after all just his friend, his meister.*

She walked away from the scene, placing the tray of food down and went to clean up the kitchen. Whilst doing that she was having a mental argument with herself. (Bold is Maka, Italic is Mind Maka)

_You know why you it bothers you so much._

**No I really don't****. It****'s**** just stupid ****that**** he always gets them. It's because Blair is attractive and I'm not. Soul****'****s pointed that numerous times.**

_It's because you like him you idiot. It bothers you because the man you are crushing hard on is having reactions to __other females that aren't you._

**That's not true! He is my friend plus he has a thing for Blair or have you not noticed the massive nosebleeds ****you ****stupid mind.**

_It__'s__ true, remember I am your mind and I know your thoughts. You have it hard for him and it just pains you that he doesn't see you like that. _

**Shu****t**** up shut up shut up. **

_Admit it. You're in love with him._

**It doesn't matter if I am in love with him or not, it'll never happen between us. Even if he did like me back I can't ruin our partnership if something goes wrong.**

Before her mind could argue back, she was interrupted by the one person she was arguing about to herself.

"Maka you alright? I've been calling you for a few minutes and all you have is that dazed look on your face.

"Yeah everything is fine. Breakfast is on the table, I'm not hungry so I'm just gonna stay in my room and do some reading today."

"But I thought that we were meeting up with the gang later. You girls were going to sit and watch us guys play some ball."

"I guess I'm just not feeling it right now. Just go have fun with our friends, I'll be fine here with my books." she gave him her fake smile as she walked into her room where Blair was still resting at the end of her bed.

Soul stood there looking confused as he watched her walked away. Sitting down he began to eat the breakfast she made, not really tasting it. Once he was done he made his way to Maka's door letting her know that he was leaving and that he would be back later. Hearing a subtle response, he grabbed his stuff and headed out to the courts.

~BB Court~

"Yo Soul you finally made it man, where's Maka?" Black Star questioned seeing the scythe walk to the court without their pigtail companion.

"She didn't want to come today. Said something about just staying home to read though she could have done it here like usual." he responded giving his buddy a high five.

"Did something happen that made her change her mind Soul?" Tsubaki asked in her timid voice.

"Not that I can think of. All that happened was she walked in on Blair trying to suffocate me once again." he said earning him sighs from the girls.

"What? That's all that happened this morning why are you guys sighing at me like that for?" Soul asked placing one hand behind his head scratching it.

"That's probably why she changed her mind you moron." Liz smacked him over the head.

"Oi what the heck was that for Liz?"he rubbed the sore spot.

"Because you are an idiot. We all know you have the hots for Maka except for Maka herself." Liz got right in Soul's face not believing how much of an idiot the two were being.

"And why does that make me an idiot?" Soul yelled right back at her, hating the repeat discussion.

"Because of how you react to that feline thing that lives with you guys. You know how self-conscious she is about her appearance and it doesn't help that you spurt blood every time sex kitten is around."

"Hey that's not my fault, it's a guy thing we can't control our hormones." he tried to argue.

"If you learned to control your stupid hormones from giving you nosebleeds she wouldn't be isolating herself jackass." Liz aimed to smack him again only to be stopped by Kid.

"Liz leave him be, I'm sure he reacts differently to Maka than to Blair. We all have our weaknesses and like you pointed out earlier, we know he likes Maka. Just leave him be to fix this himself."

"Yeah yeah Kid. Just don't screw it up Soul or I'll stick Patty on you." she pointed to the younger sister who was busy strangling her giraffe.

He nodded to the older Thompson sister as he said his goodbyes earlier then he expected wanting to make things right to his girl.

* * *

><p>"Maka why are you so down?" purred Blair as she pawed the younger girls leg.<p>

"It's nothing Blair."

"It's something Maka, you were suppose to go out with Soulie and the rest of your friends but instead your stuck in here. Tell Blair what's wrong."

"Do you think I'm attractive Blair?" she nervously asked her.

"Nyaa of course I do Maka. You're just so adorable I could just eat you up, why are you asking me that?"

"Just adorable?" her face scrunched up.

"Maka what's really wrong? Is this about Soulie and his response to Bu-tan?" she asked as Maka nodded her head in response.

"Maka, we are all attractive in our own ways. I'm sure he finds you very attractive." she purred.

"No he doesn't. He picks out every negative thing about my appearance and gets massive nosebleeds when he sees you naked or gets squished by your boobs."

Blair frowned at Maka as she never really meant to upset the girl. An idea popped in her head as she squealed.

"Ohhh I have an idea Maka just leave it all to me." she gleamed as she transformed back into her human form and dived into Maka's closet.

"Blair what are you doing?" She got up following the crazy woman to her closet, seeing half her clothes being dumped on the floor.

"You'll see Maka!"

Soul made his way back to the apartment in record time. Searching the living room, he didn't see Maka or Blair, which meant that she was still in her room. Making his way to the door, it opened and Blair popped out.

"Ohhh Soulie your home already."

"Yea, have a few things that I have to take care of Blair. Is Maka still in her room?"

"Mhmm, why don't you head in and talk to her she has been a bit down." she grinned.

"Is something wrong? You have this weird look on your face Blair."

"Bu-tan is fine promise."

Shaking his head at the weird woman, he continued to walk in Maka's room as Blair snuck out of the apartment wanting to leave the two alone.

*Hehehe this plan is sure to work and my kittens will be happy.*

"Maka can we talk for a second?" He walked in her room closing the door behind him. He turned around and had lost all the color in his face. Maka was standing in front of her bed bound and gagged wearing her red and black plaid skirt that looked shorter than normal, a black blouse that was tied under the bust revealing her creamy stomach to him. Maka started to struggle, trying to tell him to help her but was muffled by the gag. The movement somehow caused her skirt to rise up even further up her legs. Painfully all the blood in Soul's body traveled down south as he just stares at Maka.

"Hmpphe gwat mwa aog" she muffled called out, as hurt and sadness flicker in her eyes as it seemed he had no reaction to the stupid getup Blair put her in.

Hearing the angry muffle sounds coming from her, it snapped him out as he walks over to un-gag her.

"Didn't know you were into the kinky stuff Maka." he joked as he began to untie her from the bed trying to hide his full blown erection.

"I'm not, that was Blair. She was the one who did this to me, I'm going to murder that perverted feline."

"Looks like she was just having some fun Maka, though this is Blair we are talking about so there had to be a reason she did this to you."

She turned away from him not wanting to really have the discussion about her insecurities. He wrapped his arms around her but made sure that there was a space so she wouldn't feel his hard cock and get knocked out for being a pervert.

"Come on Maka, what's going on with you? You have been acting weird since this morning."

"It's stupid." she grumbled into her arm.

"Dun matter tell me."

"Why don't you find me attractive Soul?" She blurted out without thinking about the consequences.

"Wait what?"

"You always get those stupid nosebleeds when Blair comes around in her skimpy outfits even naked or smothers you in her chest. You had absolutely no reaction when you walked in seeing me in this outfit." she painfully admitted.

He let out a soft snicker, tightening his grip on her. "So that's what this all about eh. Dumbass it's hard to have a nosebleed when the blood flows elsewhere."

"What are you talking about Soul? Blair is attractive and you spurt out blood like there's no tomorrow."

"Maka I find you attractive alright you don't have to worry about that at all." he tried to reason with her.

"You don't have to say that just make me feel better Soul."

Growling in her ear, he pressed himself firmly against her, allowing her to feel just exactly what effect she had on him.

"Do you feel that Maka?" he growled the question in her ear as she nodded her head.

"That's the reason I don't get nosebleeds around you because all the blood-flow is traveling down south. I hide it because I don't want you Maka-chopping me for being a pervert. You don't have to dress like that to get a reaction from me because you do that all on your own idiot." he nipped at her earlobe.

Blushing she looks over to him, slightly rubbing against him earning her a hiss from him.

"Sorry I didn't hurt you did I?" not realizing her actions.

"S'fine don't worry. So we good now Maka?"

"Mhmm we're good, sorry." she mumbled.

"Nothing to apologize for Maka. I have no problem showing you when you doubt yourself about your appearance." he grinned earning him a smack on the arm. She stayed quiet in his arms just thinking.

"I can hear the gears turning in that head of yours, Maka. What is it?"

"What do you find attractive about me that gives you "that"?" referring to his hard on as a bit embarrassed to say the word.

"Your ass and legs, def the legs. Why do you think I'm moody when you decide to wear jeans or just pants in general. Hides those mile long legs of yours." he grins unwrapping his arms from her and pulls them over to the bed. Re-wrapping his arms around her, he pulls her tight against him.

"Though remind me to thank Blair when she gets back."

"Why?" she asked confusingly.

"For this." he muttered running his hand up and down her leg. She blushed hard again as they started to talk about taking things to the next level in their partnership, to Liz smacking him over the head earlier in the day to just random things. Laughs could be heard when Blair walked in the apartment later on, which only put a huge smile on the feline's face.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed the first two prompts. I will try to get the others out asap. Please leave me some feedback on what you liked or what you would like to see next. Stormy<p> 


End file.
